Sabir Mahfouz Lahmar
| place_of_birth = Constantine, Algeria | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 10002 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge (held in extrajudicial detention) | penalty = | status = Released to France | occupation = Clergyman | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Sabir Mahfouz Lahmar is an Bosnian citizen, formerly held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number was 10002. The Department of Defense reports that he was born on May 22, 1969, in Constantin, Algeria. Sabir Mahfouz Lahmar was captured in Bosnia and Herzegovina in October 2001 and was transferred to France on November 30, 2009. Combatant Status Review Lahmar was among the 60% of prisoners who chose to participate in tribunal hearings.OARDEC, Index to Transcripts of Detainee Testimony and Documents Submitted by Detainees at Combatant Status Review Tribunals Held at Guantanamo Between July 2004 and March 2005, September 4, 2007 A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal of each detainee. Lahmar's memo accused him of the following:detainees ARB|Set_7_0741-0887.pdf#16}} Summarized transcripts (.pdf), from Sabir Mahfouz Lahmar's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - pages 16-24: | title=Summary of Evidence for Combatant Status Review Tribunal Lahmar, Sabir Mahfouz | date=September 23, 2004 | publisher=Department of Defense | author=Office for the Administrative Review of Detained Enemy Combatants | accessdate=2007-08-19 }} Lahmar chose to participate in his Administrative Review Board hearing.detainees ARB|ARB_Transcript_Set_13_22245-22523.pdf#115}} Summarized transcript (.pdf), from Sabir Mahfouz Lahmar's Administrative Review Board hearing - page 115 Habeas Corpus and release US District Court Judge Richard Leon ruled, in September 2008, on Saber's habeas corpus petition. He concluded that there was no evidence to support classifying him as an "enemy combatant", and that he should be released. He made the same ruling for four other Bosnians of Algerian descent. Lahmar was transferred to French territory for release on November 30, 2009. Noting that Lahmar would "finally begin to live a normal life again", the French foreign ministry pledged to help re-integrate him into society. In its coverage of his release the Washington Post noted that Leon's September 2008 ruling had ordered his release "forthwith". Three other men were transferred when Lahmar was released. A Palestinian captive was transferred to Hungary. His name was not released, and authorities did not report whether he was being detained in Hungarian custody or set free. Two Tunisian captives, Adel Ben Mabrouk, and Mohamed Ben Riadh Nasri, were transferred to the custody of Italy. See also * Boumediene v. Bush References External links *Hate Club: Al-Qaeda's Web of Terror, Time (magazine), November 4, 2001—Lahmar's Combatant Status Review Tribunal contained a copy of this article, marked as exhibit R6. *documents from Sabir Mahfouz Lahmar's Combatant Status Review Tribunal *Human Rights First; Habeas Works: Federal Courts’ Proven Capacity to Handle Guantánamo Cases (2010) Category:Algerian people Category:Algerian extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:People from Constantine, Algeria Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:Bosnia and Herzegovina people of Algerian descent